Blackness of the heart
by MiMOOSE92
Summary: Hi my name is Harry James Potter. I bet you heard of me, I'll be surprised if you haven’t. I don't know what's happening to me. One minute I'm perfectly care and next I'm biting my friends off ,and this I don't think I'm going to see the end of this.


**_Hi my name is Harry James Potter. I bet you heard of me, I'll be surprised if you haven't. I don't know what's happening to me. One minute I'm perfectly care and next I'm biting my friends off ,and this I don't think I'm going to see the end of this. Hogwarts has been taken over by Voldemort and ...I didn't do any-thing to stop it. _Point of view is Harry Potter's life in the run into the Blackness of the heart! Please Read and Review!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One **

**Alone**

**I hear the ticking of the clock  
I'm lying here the room's pitch dark  
I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow  
Oh I hope that it won't end though  
Alone**

**Alone by Heart**

**Harry's point of view.**

**I don't understand what's happening to me. Yesterday I yelled at Hermione and Ron saying I didn't need them ,then this morning I had an argument with Remus ,saying that I hated him and that I never wanted to see him again. Of course he didn't say any-thing but bowed and walked out the door behind him and into the night which had so rapidly descended. I could tell his heart was broken and soon after ,when I realised who I just shouted at ,I regretted it, I still do! Now here I am staring out the window in my room ,into the inky black sky of mid night ,mind buzzing with problems. It's too much to handle! How could I have been so evil to them…I mean they were there when I someone to talk to….all they wanted was for me to see beyond Voldemort and see a brighter world which we will be apart of someday. But I doubt I will sharing it with them. That's the bad part!**

**Just after Remus left I quickly phoned the Grangers with hope that I could talk to Hermione but I was shocked to find that she was over Ron's so I flooed over there. Mr Weasley didn't seem to happy to see me but he told me that they were upstairs, from behind his paper. So that was were I headed, but what I saw when I entered Ron's bedroom ,broke my heart. Every present ,letter and pictures I ever sent to them, they were burning, even after they saw me in the door-way. They just looked at me with disgrace and hatred and continued burning. I had no business left there so ,after saying good-bye to Mr and Mrs Weasley ,I left from what I didn't realise would be the last time in a very very long time…**

**I just don't get what happening to me ,now because of two huge arguments, I'm left with nothing left to live for and nowhere else to go but the devil. I don't even have the Hogwarts year to look forward to anymore because just a few months ago, I was in my sixth end of year feast when the doors were blown off their hinges. Lord Voldemort was there and was demanding for me to be handed over but Albus Dumbledor refused. Of course he didn't last much long after that because a bright green spell hit him square in the chest moments later. I didn't do anything I just sat at the Gryffindor table for the last time that night. Dumbledors death is still fresh in my mind and after that I didn't get on with the teachers. They thought I would have done something to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But what can I do? Everyone expects me do one great things all because I'm the boy who lived. _Yes don't worry Harry James Potter ,the Boy-Who-Lived ,will do our dirty work for us and if he doesn't then we will blame him, yes good oh Harry! _But I don't feel special not anymore, anyway!**

**Well I feed up with being used as every-ones house elf. I never wanted to be famous. But I had no choice. Voldemort. Yes Voldemort. If he had just left life alone and instead of taking his unhappiness and anger out on us, couldn't he find a different way of starting over but no he had to make my life bloody hell by killing my parents ,leaving me as an orphan in the big world where I was famous before I could talk or even walk and to make matters worse I had the put up with the worst name of muggle relations who I had to called family for sixteen sticking years. Ten of which I lived as a slave and lied to, I would be a normal buy like anyone else. Believing my parents died in a car crash ,when I was one, when they were actually murdered by Voldemort. Just thinking about it, I just want to leave this place and find Voldemort myself and take my bloody unhappiness and anger which he has caused me over the past seventeen years out on him. See what it's like for him. **

**Look I can understand that if your mum died just after your birth and then your farther beating you every-night and blaming you from your mums death, but there is always a better way to start over then just build up on the anger. But Voldemort didn't ,did he. Now because of Lord Voldemort ,or should I say Tom Shithead Riddle, I had to live with the Dursleys for sixteen years instead if with my parents which I want more then anything to be true. Never knowing what its like to belong somewhere until you were eleven years old. Then learning that you did have some other links to your parents alive. One in prison and one who is a werewolf .Then losing a innocent godfather who was wrongly placed in Azkaban for crime he didn't do and only to lose him 2 years later. Then having a huge argument with your last link to your parents and see him walk out the door, is heartbreaking. However sadly that isn't the half of it. The list is endless of the pain Voldemort has caused me. But what can I do? One thing. Nothing that is what I can do nothing!**

* * *

**Please reveiw even if it's simple. I would like to know what you think. I will be updating this soon. That's a promise!**


End file.
